1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a laser projection display that detects changes to the viewing surface and reduces power delivered by the laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a laser projection device, one or more lasers are typically arranged to project a display onto a screen or other flat viewing surface. In order to produce a display having sufficient brightness for viewing in common ambient lighting conditions, the lasers must be capable of providing at least a preselected minimum level of power. In some applications, however, the space between the viewing surface and the lasers may be relatively open, and thus, objects or people may pass therebetween, exposing the objects and/or people to laser light. In such circumstances, FDA regulations (such as CDRH and/or IEC) apply, limiting the amount of power that a laser may deliver. The limited power levels are, however, generally insufficient to produce an adequately bright display.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.